Tylikki Shuffle Challenge
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: An iPod shuffle challenge and mini-snippets dedicated to my favorite one true pairing of Dog With A Blog, Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz, all inspired by songs! Some romantic, some sad. Be warned, may be rated T for safety.


**"Tylikki Shuffle Challenge"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dog With A Blog or any of its characters. "Dog With A Blog" and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I was so inspired by my good friend LeoxRenet's fic called "Muse-ic Shuffle Challenge" (It's on the Ever After High fandom), I'd figured I start my own Shuffle Challenge starring my one time pairing from the show, Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz! Okay, now before I begin, here are the rules when starting a shuffle challenge:**

 **1\. Grab your music player, choose a shipping and hit shuffle on your music player.**

 **2\. You are to write a story for the first ten songs in your shuffle.**

 **3\. You may not skip songs unless you get a song by the same artist, the previous song or the song you landed on is a 'gag song' or has a ridiculous amount of time.**

 **4\. As for writing time, you only have from when the song starts to when the song ends to finish your story.**

 **All in all, just have fun!**

 **Unfortunately, I won't be taking any requests, since this is full Tylikki at its best. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Foolish Heart" - Steve Perry - 3:40  
**

Tyler looked across next door to see his longtime crush Nikki Ortiz brush her precious hair. He took in a smile as he had admired her hair. No wonder how his heart ached for her that much. She really wanted to be with her.

But somewhere in his heart, Tyler had doubts. He was growing tired of being alone. He was growing tired of the way he was being shot down from his horrible pickup lines. He was feeling that feeling again. Possibly, he was playing a game that even he couldn't win.

Still, he wanted to take that change. With hope and reassurance, Tyler hoped that Nikki would fall in love with him. And with time and patience, he would prove his foolish heart wrong this time.

With a deep breath, he grabbed a rose and headed over to her house. **  
**

* * *

 **"Love Me Tomorrow" - Chicago - 5:06  
**

Nikki grew restless and tired. She felt a little depressed that Tyler still wasn't back from his BMX tour. So far, it had been nearly an entire week since Tyler had left, and now Nikki was stuck sleeping at a cold Winter night at the apartment she and Tyler. What was worse than that, Tyler hadn't called for the entire week. Which made Nikki worried for sure.

Trying not to be like this, Nikki managed to call his fiancee.

After a couple of rings, Tyler managed to pick up his phone.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" Tyler said on his phone.

"It's starting to feel a little lonely tonight." Nikki sighed, "It's just not the same without you here for a whole week."

"I'm sorry, I would've called you earlier, but my phone died," Tyler explained. "Good news is that I'm coming home tomorrow."

"You're welcome."

"Just make sure you hurry back."

"I will." Tyler smiled. "See ya, babe."

With that, Nikki hung up with a comfortable smile on her face. Sure, she was still alone, but she could now rest easy that Tyler was coming back to her. Even when he was always away, she knew that he'll be there to love her tomorrow. And she couldn't wait to need him more than yesterday.

* * *

 **"Hot Fun In The Summertime" - Sly and The Family Stone - 2:40  
**

Both Tyler and Nikki were busy laying across the backyard with a hammock that Tyler built. Nikki snuggled close to him like a six-year old girl was holding a teddy bear in hand. For Tyler, he was glad that both spring and school was over so that he could spend the rest of his summer vacation with Nikki.

"Mmmmm, this feels very nice." Nikki sighed.

"Totally." Tyler nodded. "I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now.

However, the lovebirds saw a bird getting ready to poop on them from top of the tree.

Using his quick reflexes, Tyler quickly managed to reach for a umbrella and block the bird's little white dropping. Seeing the bird's plans thwarted, Nikki looked up to Tyler with a smile.

"Nice job, Tyler." She whispered.

"No way some crappy bird's gonna ruin our summertime, babe." Tyler smirked back.

With the bird flipping them off, he flew away from the tree, leaving Tyler and Nikki to spend the rest of their quality time with no worries whatsoever.

* * *

 **"You Dropped A Bomb On Me" - The Gap Band - 5:12  
**

Tyler was taking a little walk with Nikki down at the beach somewhere in Los Angeles. It was all part of their honeymoon that they spent together. So after a little bite to eat, followed by a nice romantic movie, Tyler suggested a long walk for them to share.

"I'm loving the breeze." Nikki smirked.

"Me too," Tyler nodded. "I'm glad you're the only girl, pill and thrill for me. And no one else is gonna take you away from-"

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, Tyler stopped in his tracks and looked at her in a panicky way.

"What did you say?" Tyler gulped.

"I'm expecting a child, Tyler." Nikki smiled with glee.

Tyler thought he would have fainted in shock and awe because of this news. He had never expected the news that he would be carrying both his and her child. Talk about a bomb being dropped on him. All of his insides all exploded out of nowhere due to this bombshell announcement from her.

However, instead of going crazy and starting a riot...

...

...

...Tyler picked up his wife and spun him around the air, feeling delight in his eyes.

"All right!" Tyler exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"No prob, Tyler!" Nikki nodded before getting a little uneasy in her stomach. "Um, can you let me go now? You're getting me a little sick."

"Oh, right." Tyler said, putting her down safely. "Sorry about that."

* * *

 **"How Can I Help You To Say Goodbye" - Patty Loveless - 4:20  
**

Nikki was on her knees, crying next to a grave that was placed around Pierce Bros Westwood Memorial Park. She stood next to a grave that read:

 ** _R.I.P._**

 ** _Tyler James_**

 ** _Gone, but never forgotten_**

 ** _1996-2015_**

She had heard that Tyler was in a terrible car-accident involving his friends. The corvette that one of his friends drove in crashed and caught in flames, leaving everyone of them dead with no survivors. Once she had heard what happened, she sunk to her knees and cried her eyes out. She was doing the same after she placed flowers on his gravesite.

While crying, a spirit that resembled Tyler came up and held onto Nikki. Even though she couldn't feel him or hear him, she could feel him here in her heart. She managed to go down on his knees and hug Nikki tighter than ever.

"It'll be alright, Nikki." Tyler whispered to her. "Time will ease the pain..."

It was okay for Nikki to hurt and cry. It was all part of a changing life. And nothing ever stayed the same.

* * *

 **"This Kiss" - Faith Hill - 3:24  
**

Tyler was wrapping his arms around Nikki while they were watching "The Notebook" on TV. Unfortunately for him, Nikki was past asleep halfway of the movie. But suddenly, this unfortunate moment for him actually shed light on him, which brought up a sneaky idea for him.

 _"Hmmmm, maybe she won't notice me doing this..."_ Tyler thought as he smirked.

Looking down at her sleeping face with a smile, Tyler managed to lower his lips to hers. But before he could actually touch them...

...

...

...Nikki awoke and beat him to the punch, placing her lips on hers.

Her cinnamon-infused kiss caught Tyler by surprise. It was the most incredible feeling he ever felt. It felt like perpetual bliss at best. Sure, it was tender, but it was passionate enough for both of them to contain.

As she broke the kiss, Nikki smirked at him.

"Looks like I beat you to the punch, didn't I?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, you totally did." Tyler smirked back.

* * *

 **"Living Inside Myself" - Gino Vannelli - 3:48  
**

Tyler began looking at the rain with sorrow filling through his heart.

Nobody wanted to bother him today. Not Avery. Not Chloe. Not Stan. And definitely not his parents. It was just him sitting on his bed all alone in the dark.

He was lost somewhere inside his own dreams, realizing the fact that Nikki had broken up with him via text message. The reason why she broke up with him was because she was forced to stay in her homeland of El Salvador, knowing that the country had just named her beauty as a national landmark. Because of that, they were no more. And Tyler let it slip away.

This broke him. He felt so self assured, but suddenly it all changed with one text message. And now, he wasn't just living without his love for Nikki, he was now living inside himself.

And those days between him and Nikki were now long gone.

* * *

 **"I Don't Want To Live Without You" - Foreigner - 4:52  
**

Nikki was at her home, hurting on the inside.

She was hurt of that fact that Tyler had chosen Emily instead of her. The reason why Tyler didn't choose Nikki was that he wasn't sure that he could trust her to be his girlfriend. She was so angry at him that her tears were already forming from her eyes. She found herself in a strange situation. At first, it looked like an innocent infatuation at first (mostly because she was the least interested in him), but when she saw how Tyler was getting close to Emily, she began to feel ignored.

There was no explanation for the way she felt about him, but Nikki knew it was real. Even though he couldn't stand him for what he'd done, she would still give Tyler a second chance because she loved him from the inside. She longed for the time and day when Tyler would look the error of his ways and go back to her so that he could promise to be hers and never go away.

But now, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

 **"Wonderful Tonight" - Eric Clapton - 3:43  
**

Tyler grew patiently, trying to wait for Nikki to come out of her bedroom. They were ready to go on a expensive date that Tyler planned for her and such. However, it was now past an hour and so far, Nikki still didn't come out. Was she sick all of a sudden?

Either way, Tyler decided to find out for himself by knocking on the door.

"Hey Nikki, what's taking you so long?" Tyler sighed.

"Just a second!" Nikki exclaimed.

After waiting around 5 more minutes, Nikki finally opened up the door, revealing Tyler her skin-tight red dress, white belt and black shoes. That of course, went along with that long flowing hair of hers.

Tyler was captivated by her beauty without a doubt. That flawless face, those perfect brown eyes, and that model-like figure sent his heart pumping out of his chest in total delight. While he still going gaga over her, Nikki spoke out:

"So, do I look all right?"

With a smile between his cheeks, Tyler gave her the most heartwarming response of them all:

"Yeah," He nodded. "You look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks." Nikki said, blushing throughout her face. "I really needed it."

And then, they both closed the door behind them, leaving to go out on their romantic date.

* * *

 **"You and I" - Eddie Rabbitt & Crystal Gayle - 3:55  
**

Today was the wedding day of Tyler and Nikki. Instead of having it take place inside a chapel, the two decided to have their wedding take place inside Sumner Park, the site of Stan and Princess's wedding. Karl of course decided to be the best man, while Tyler's sisters, Avery and Chloe, decided to be the maids of honor for the special occasion.

Tyler had stood on the altar looking as handsome as ever when he looked at Nikki standing beside him. That tight white wedding dress melded around her body, in which she became totally stunning to Tyler's eyes. She had been dying for this moment to happen for sure.

After they both put on their respective rings, the minister gave them their vows.

"Do you, Tyler Robert James, take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife, for rich and poor, for better or for worse, and in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

With a deep breath, Tyler said those two magic words:

"I do."

"And do you, Nikki Ortiz?"

Following the vows real well, Nikki also said those two magic words.

"I do."

Hearing those vows first-hand, the minister closed his book with a smile and said:

"By the power vested by me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James!" He exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

With a smile on his face, Tyler lifted up her wedding veil as the two kissed to their applauding guests. The kiss lasted so between them both that Nikki almost looked breathless. As the kiss ended between them, they shared an embrace, treasuring the dreams they would now build together as husband and wife.

"Looks like we finally made it, Tyler." Nikki whispered at him.

"You're right," Tyler nodded. "We finally did."

* * *

 **Awwwww! This was really fun to do. Luckily, I managed to pull off the last song just in time before time ran out. So all in all, this was very challenging yet very fun to pull off! What do you all think of this? Feedbacks are welcome!  
**

 **Anyway, shoutout to LeoxRenet for inspiring me to do this!**


End file.
